yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka is one of the female students and a "test rival" that attends Akademi High School. She might eventually be the third rival of the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661590002879475712 Appearance Kokona Haruka wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has purple colored hair worn in two drill pigtails. Her eyes are also purple. She has fair skin and the largest bust size in the game, at 2. She will eventually obtain very fancy hair. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Kokona will enter the school ground fourth in line on the left. She will then walk to her locker and linger there. At 7:15 AM, she will walk to the plaza, in the left side of the fountain, to gossip. Kokona no longer goes to the fountain like in old builds, but Yandere-chan can write a note to her so that she goes and then Yandere-chan can drown her. At Monday at 7:30 AM, Kokona will receive a call from a mysterious stranger. She will run to the southeastern side of school. Here, while she is talking, the player can dump a bucket of water onto Kokona's head so she can change. When Kokona goes to the bathroom at 7:30 AM, Thursday morning, there are possible bugs that could take place. The first one will have Kokona walk a short distance from the gossip group, then walk back, and spin around in circles when she repositions herself into her spot. The second one will have Kokona continue in her path of travel, only to run into a wall, and continue walking. However, if Kokona was kicked out of the group, she will be in a different position when she starts walking to the bathroom, and no bugs will occur. She will then walk into classroom 2-2, sit at her desk, start class at 8:30 AM and will leave to go to the cafeteria at 1:00 PM. On Monday, at 1:10, Kokona and Saki will have a conversation about domestic abuse on the northwestern corner of the roof. Here the player can stalk the area and learn new information about Kokona. On Wednesday at 1:03, Kokona will walk down to the plaza with her lunch. Once she arrives, she will place her lunch down on the bench and goes to hide behind a tree to admire Senpai. During her small speech, you can poison her lunch. She will then eat her lunch, and if it's poisoned, choke and die at 1:15 PM. Kokona walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker and later linger there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. Personality Among the types of personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Coward. She cannot fight back if attacked. According to the student profile, Kokona may be engaged in compensating dating (Also known as Enjo-Kosai) and may be a victim of domestic abuse. She seems powerless in both situations and can do almost nothing. She enjoys neither and has even changed a bit because of her father. In the final game, Kokona will be less "likable". Relationships Saki Miyu Kokona is seemingly good friends with her and even tells Miyu that she is being domestically abused by her father. Saki wishes nothing but the best for Kokona and wants to help her out. According to Saki's student profile, Kokona is willing to tell Saki about personal matters. However, if Saki learns about Kokona's compensated dating, she will be distraught and won't do anything to help Kokona out. Whether it's because she now looks down on Kokona or if she can't do anything is unknown. Saki Miyu will not be a crush of Kokona's, as they are just friends.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658675225668685824 Senpai Since she is a test rival, she has a crush on him. She will eventually be a real rival so this crush will not be removed in the final game. Kokona calls him "Senpai", even though they're in the same class. The only event that shows her feelings is her Wednesday speech. Trivia *Kokona used a to be a normal cute baby will the potential to become anything she wanted to, just like any other baby.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664133204933148672 *She is voiced mainly by Hayden Daviau-Hunt,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650420426955292672 and partially by Chelsea Druce. Kokona shares her voices with Saki Miyu. *Some people find that her appearance is based on the UTAULOID Kasane Teto. People link Kokona with Teto is because she seems to be friends with Saki Miyu, whose appearance is commonly thought to be based on the VOCALOID Hatsune Miku. Both VOCALOID and UTAU are Voice synthesizers. YandereDev, however, did not intentionally make Kokona look like Teto. It was pure coincidence.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654447105801498624 *Her name is a reference to the most popular female Japanese names in 2012, 11th most popular being Kokona, 12th most popular being Haruka. This has been proven by YandereDev on his Twitter page. *Kokona will be the only exception of rivals being given meaningful names.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661592569286017025 *YandereDev uses her character to test the new elimination methods every new update, as he has shown in his tutorial videoshttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/612297036050731009. When asked about the reason for this, he stated that it's a running gag at this point. *In older versions of the game, Kokona Haruka's name was Nodoka Manabe and for the builds shortly after, Nodo Mana. *YandereDev is not sure where Kokona lives at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657287184660037632 *YandereDev nicknames Kokona as "Everyone's favorite punching bag", referring to how she can be killed in more ways than any other student. The main reason why it is so easy to kill her is because YandereDev needs to test killing methods quickly for the sake of debugging the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658134840072495104 *She will also be moved to either class 2-1 or class 2-2 so that she can still call her crush "Senpai".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663104398021648384 *Kokona succeeds Victim-chan as the test rival. *Her counterpart is Riku Soma. *In the September 18th, 2015 build, her crush was set to "None" by mistake. *Kokona's second crush is already in the game as of the November 15, 2015 Build. It is unknown who it is though.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665996977172156418 Quotes Gallery VeryfirstprofileNoda.png|Noda's first profile Kokona_InfoComplete.png|Kokona's second Student Profile KokonaUpdated.png|Kokona's current profile KokonaOld.png|Kokona's 1st portrait. Kokona_Haruka-0.png|Kokona's 2nd portrait. Kokona_Haruka.png|Kokona's 3rd portrait. KokonaHaruka_Sep18.png|Kokona's 4th portrait. Kokona_Haruka_5th_Profile_Picture.png|Kokona's fifth portrait KokonaNoLongerWelcome.png|Kokona with below -50 reputation File:YanChan10.png|Lonely Kokona panty-shot SuicideKokona.png|Kokona commits suicide in a video KokonaUpset.png|Kokona getting emotional over the messages in a photo StudentsWantKokonaGone.png|Kokona's desk covered in hate messages GreyKokonadead.png|A dead Kokona on the student profile page Kokona's_info_(without_her_secret_personal_info).jpg|Kokona's incomplete info KokonaWater.png|Kokona about to get an unexpected bath. Photo 2-1442130729.png|Bloody Kokona NodoMana.png|Kokona saluting while gossiping with her friends. Meeting..png|Kokona receives the note Rooftopmeeting.png|Yandere-chan sneaks up to Kokona Rooftopmeeting2.png|Yandere-chan pushes Kokona off the roof SkeletonKokona.png|Skeleton Kokona UHMAZING.PNG.png|Kokona is pushed off the roof PSV_Kokona_Haruka.jpg|Kokona Haruka's underwear Drowning.png|Kokona being drowned by Yandere-Chan File:YanChan9.png|Drowning Kokona in the fountain Tetopoison.png|Yandere-chan stands over a dying Kokona Bento.png|Kokona walking towards the rooftop Bento4.png|Kokona eating her lunch Dumpsterdeath.png|Kokona falling into the dumpster Kokonaonphone.png|Kokona on the phone SpookedKokona.png|Scared Kokona KokonaNoticingSenpai.png|Kokona noticing Senpai Class_3-2_Visitor's_Viewbetter.jpg|Kokona Haruka in the middle of class Screenshot_(213).png|Kokona being electrocuted in the bathroom. KokonaBathTime.png|Kokona taking a bath after having water poured on her Animated_kokona.png Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Killable Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Sports (Club) Category:Interactable Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Rivals Category:Cooking (Club)